


The (Many) Times Jeno Was Being an Overprotective Boyfriend

by precerii



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: But it’s mainly fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, it gets a little steamy, jealous!jeno, nomin, protective!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precerii/pseuds/precerii
Summary: exactly what the title says. just jeno being protective of his baby, jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	The (Many) Times Jeno Was Being an Overprotective Boyfriend

Mark was throwing a party. 

Jeno was surprised that the elder invited him, and the younger's. He assumed that only the older guys would be invited since alcohol was normally involved. For some reason, though, this was different. 

At first, Jeno didn't want to go because: "The place will be filled with all those stoners from school." But because his boyfriend, Jaemin wanted to go (claiming that it'd be his first high school party with the big guys), Jeno eventually agreed. 

"How do I look?"

Jeno turned around to see his boyfriend clad in black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket that was much too big for him—it was Jeno's. 

The elder smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and reaching up to kiss the crown of his head. "You look lovely," After smirking when seeing Jaemin blush, he added, "Are you ready, now?" 

"Yeah." Jaemin turned around to grab his keys and the two boys were soon on their way. 

-

The party was blasting with music; Jeno assumed half of the music were the songs that Mark had composed himself. There were teenagers already drinking and dancing, the typical. 

The two boys had walked in the door, hand in hand. Jaemin had already headed towards the kitchen, dragging Jeno along with him. When the younger got the fridge and grabbed a beer, Jeno tugged his hand. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, suspiciously. 

Jaemin gave him a charming smile, his cheeks already flushed. 

Damn, why does he have to be so charming? Jeno swooned. 

"I'm having fun!" He shouted over the music before grabbing two cups, and poured the beer evenly in them. He then handed one of them to Jeno before downing his own. 

Jeno was speechless, his jaw wide open as he watched his boyfriend, who only poured himself more and more alcohol. He had no idea that his sweet and innocent boyfriend had this side of him. 

He didn't mind that side when the younger pulled him to dance. 

It wasn't anything dirty (Jeno might've passed out if Jaemin had began to grind on him. His horny and sensitive self probably would've creamed his pants in a few seconds, to be honest). It was a simple dance where Jaemin had his hands around the older's neck, his face resting in the crook of Jeno's neck, where the latter could feel him giggling. 

Finally, Jeno decided to just let loose and put one hand on his boyfriend's hip, and allowed the other to tilt his chin and pressed their lips together. 

It started out slow, them savoring the moment before the lust took over. Jeno soon bit Jaemin's bottom lip, who gasped in surprised and the older took that chance to slip his tongue in, and before they knew it, Jaemin was backed into the corner, being devoured by Jeno. 

-

"Shit," Jeno panted, detaching his lips from his boyfriend. Jaemin's cheeks were flushed, and his lips were swollen and covered in saliva. Jeno could only guess that he looked about the same. He had no idea how long they've been at it, but he already had an obvious boner and he didn't think that Jaemin planned to take it that far. Instead, the older just gave him a kiss on the corner on his eye and said, "Baby, I gotta use the restroom. Wait here for me?" 

He heard Jaemin giggle before being gently pushed in the direction of the bathroom. 

When Jeno looked at his reflection in the bathroom, he smirked. Much like his boyfriend, his lips were also a bright red and swollen, and his hair was messy, courtesy to Jaemin running his fingers through it. 

After getting rid of that God-awful boner, Jeno headed back outside to look for his boyfriend, only to frown when he didn't find him in the spot he left him. 

He immediately searched the area, and soon found him on the other side of the room with two boys crowding him. Before stomping in, Jeno decided to listen in on the conversation. 

"Little boy toy left you lonely and vulnerable, huh?" 

Jeno heard Jaemin shout, "He's my boyfriend! And he just left to use the restroom . . ." His voice was shaky. 

"Yeah, probably to go fuck some girl. Why would he want you?" 

"H-He loves me!" 

"And he said that? You really think a guy like him would chose you over a girl?" The stranger said, voice deep and intimidating. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

It was when the stranger rested his hands on Jaemin's hips and a small, terrified squeak escaped his boyfriend's mouth, Jeno decided to step in. 

He grabbed the strangers shoulders and turned him around. "Do we have a problem here?" The man had about three inches on Jeno, and was definitely older but he stood his ground. 

The stranger smirked. "Ah! The one and only golden boy, Lee Jeno! Straight A student and captain of the soccer club. Tell me now, Lee, why would you chose him, when there's so many pretty girls out there with their legs open, waiting for you." 

Jeno set his jaw before throwing a sharp punch to the taller's face, hitting him right in the nose which sent the other tumbling to the ground. Jeno kneeled down and grabbed his collar, getting close and personal before whispering, "If I ever hear you talk about women like that or see you even lay a finger on my boyfriend, I'll do much worse . . ." Before shoving him harshly to the ground and grabbing Jaemin's hand and leading them out of the party. 

When the got to the car and Jeno started the engine, he felt a hand on his thigh. 

He turned, and saw Jaemin looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"You didn't have to do that." 

"Of course I did. You're my boyfriend. It's my job to protect you." 

"I can protect myself . . ." Jaemin muttered. 

Jeno chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway. "I know, baby. Don't think that I underestimate you. I know that you could've beat those guy's asses; but you weren't in the right state of mind to and they . . . they were startin' to feel you up, so I took it into my own hands." 

Jeno saw his boyfriend nod in his peripheral vision, before feeling the other squeeze his thigh gently. 

"Thank you . . ."

**Author's Note:**

> i think i’m going to make this into a series if you guys want! lmk!


End file.
